Kampfer (Original Season 1)
Overview This anime is about a high school student named Natsuru Senou. He goes to a co-ed school but they separate the boys from the girls. One day he is chosen to become a Kampfer an he is being told that by his stuff animal tiger which is a entrail animal all Kampfers have one. The only problem is to become a Kampfer the person must be a girl. Since Kampfer must be female, Natsuru will undergo genderswap during transformation to Kampfer and he must fight other Kampfer. Summary The morning Natsuru goes to school and he see his crush, Sakura Kaede, waiting at the bus stop'.' As he ask Kaede go to school together, he is attack by a Kampfer. The first Kampfer he fights is the pistol user Akane Mishima '''when she transform her personality changes. Natsuru and Akane are on the same team which they can tell by the color of their bracelets which can either be red or blue. While on the school library, Natsuru and Akane is attack by the student council president, '''Shizuku Sangou, '''which is a Red Kampfer that uses chained daggers. After retreat from the fight since the school bell rang, she decides later to call a truce in protest against the Moderators. The culture festival begins as the girls are on stage fighting in a beauty pageant, Natsuru, Kaede and Akane was knocked into unconscious. Natsuru was bring into the locker room by Shizuku, and she kissed Natsuru after he gain conscious. At the same time, Natsuru's childhood friend '''Mikoto Kondou has came back from her journey around the world. On the beauty pageant, she has gotten a doll from the beauty pageant thrown by Kaede and that makes her a Red Kampfer with katana as weapon. She then attacks Natsuru as she sees him and he is saved by Akane. Later Natsuru, Shizuku, Akane, and Mikoto have been invited to Sakura's house. They play a game that ends up with Shizuku an Akane kissing. After that Kaede shows them her room of dolls. As they go back to the living room, Mikoto comes and brings curry to them. While arguing refuse to go bath, Natsuru gets curry poured on him by Shizuku and is told to have a shower. In the bathroom, Sakura keeps bursting in as Natsuru tries to change into a boy before take a bath, so he end up decided to go bath as a girl. At night, Natsuru was attacked by a White Kampfer while he is seducing by Kaede. The White Kampfer, who is a new group that created to kill or make the blue and red kampfers fight against each other. Outmatched by Shizuku, the White Kampfer retreats and Shizuku has more questions to find out, so she steals Sakura's doll the Burnt Alive Lion which is the first doll ever made. But before she talks to it, she goes on a date with Natsuru who thinks this date is a way for the White Kampfer to show themselves. But Shizuku keeps telling him its a regular date. As the date goes on Natsuru falls asleep and lays on Shizuku's lap where she lets Natsuru's head sleep on her lap and she falls asleep as well. After the date Mikoto beats Natsuru up for going on a date with Shizuku. After that, Natsuru and everyone head to the pool were they are attacked by the White Kampfer who escapes again. Then back in the hotel after Shizuku brags about how she and Natsuru had kissed she shows them and kisses him in front of everyone. Then Sakura take Natsuru an starts controlling him and makes him try to date Shizuku. after Mikoto, Akane and Shizuku turn up Sakura disappears and Natsuru can't remember anything Then later on as he is being controlled Natsuru pushes Shizuku on the bed Shizuku and Natsuru starts kissing her Shizuku lets Natsuru grope her then he tells her he is doing this cause someone told him to so Shizuku knocks him out. In the end Natsuru was controlled again and they find out the truth of Sakura that she might be working for the moderators and she is the leader of the White Kampfer without her actually being a Kampfer. she then captures the other girls and makes Natsuru attack them but then he awakes his senses and stops the attack. Then the other girls use their full power to beat the White Kampfer then Shizuku, Akane and Mikoto each kiss him over an argument about who loves him more. Thus ended the first and only complete season of Kampfer. Category:Kampfer Anime Category:Kampfer Media Category:Kampfer (Season 1)